Yugi Rhymes
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Yugified nursery rhymes. Says it all really. R/R plz


Disclaimer- It's mine. All mine! Oh. OK. It's not mine.

Yugi Rhymes

Sing a Song of a Nut case

(Sing A Song of Sixpence)

Sing a song of sixpence,

A pocket full of Rye,

4 & 20 Yugis baked in a pie,

When the pie was opened,

The puzzle began to glow,

'Damn', yelled Frankie, 'what can I do?

Oh I just don't know!'

Frankie was in her castle hatching evil plans,

Tiri was with Yami they were holding hands,

Duel Monsters were in the arena, warding off attacks,

When from no- where came J'son, wielding an axe.

Little Yugi

(Humpty Dumpty)

Little Yugi sat on a wall,

Little Yugi had a great fall,

Tiri and Yami and all of their friends,

Couldn't put Yugi together again.

Little Yami Yugi

(Little Bo Peep)

Yami has lost his duel monsters,

And doesn't know where to find them,

Leave them alone and they'll come home,

Dragging Kaiba behind them. 

There Goes Tiri

(3 Blind Mice)

There goes Tiri, there goes Tiri,

See how she runs, see how she runs,

She ran after Frankie who's sanity's spent,

She'd kidnapped Yugi with evil intent,

Did you ever see such a thing as hell bent

Tiri sprinting so fast?

Yami Yugi

(Curly- locks)

Yami Yugi, Yami Yugi,

Will thou be mine?

Thou shalt not torture Seto,

Nor try to make him cry,

But stand on a tower,

With Duel Cards in hand,

And defeat all the bad guys,

Who live in our land.

Ryou Bakura & Evil Bakura

(Tweedledum & Tweedledee)

Ryou Bakura and Evil Bakura

Agreed to have a duel,

For Ryou Bakura said Evil Bakura was acting like a fool,

Just then flew by Exodia,

As big as the Space Needle of Seattle,

Which frightened both the duellists' so,

They quite forgot their battle.

Dark Magian

(Dapple- Grey)

I had a duel monster,

His name was Dark Magian,

I laid him out in battle,

In a defensive position,

Monsters hit him, monsters cut him,

Monsters threw him in the air,

Every one laughs at my monster now,

For they pulled put all his hair!

The Spirit in the Puzzle

(The Man in the Moon)

The spirit in the puzzle,

Was released in a muddle,

And asked his way to Giza,

He went by the South

And burnt his mouth,

With eating a pepperoni pizza.

Yami the Pharaoh's Son

(Tom the Piper's Son)

Yami, he was a Pharaohs son,

He learnt to duel when he was young,

But all the games that he could play,

Could not be listed in one day,

Yami was such a big show off,

It upset his father who was quite posh.

Yami with his duel cards made such a noise,

That it attracted both the girls and boys,

And they all stopped to watch him play,

Some of the games he practised each day.

Frankie You Nutter

(Cross- Patch)

Frankie you nutter,

Lock all the shutters,

Sit by the candles and chant,

Take and idea,

Think 'till it's clear,

Then when it goes wrong start to rant.

Yami Yugi, My Best Friend

(My Black Hen)

Yami Yugi, my best friend,

His duelling of monsters

Will never end,

Sometimes he wins, sometimes they lose,

Yami Yugi, my best friend

The King of all the Games

(Grand Old Duke of York)

Oh the King of all the games,

Made all his opponents seem lame,

He let them rise a bit above him,

And then he knocked them down again.

And when he fought he won,

And when they fought they lost,

And when they tried to take his title,

His voice could cause a frost.

Miss Tea

(Dr. Fell)

We do not like you, little Miss Tea,

The reason why we could not tell ya,

But this we know and you should feel fear,

For we do not like you, little Miss Tea.

Total Nut case

(Crooked Man)

There was a total nut case,

And she never cracked a smile,

She found it more amusing,

To develop a laugh maniacal,

She constantly plotted against,

Those who tried to be good,

But they always beat her,

As I'm sure you knew they would.

Let Us Duel

(Lets to Bed)

Come, let us duel,

Said Tristan the cool,

Tarry a while says Joey,

Lay the cards

Says little Yugi

And you can try to beat Yami.

The Change of Heart

(The Queen of Hearts)

The Change of Heart,

He made some tarts,

All on a summers day;

Yugi's Celtic Elf

Stole them off the shelf;

And took them right away.

The King of the Games,

Called the elf a knave,

And beat the monster full sore,

Yugi's elf brought back the tarts,

And vowed he'd steal no more

Bonny Yami Yugi

(Bonny Bobby Shafto)

Yami Yugis gone to duel,

He's been released from Yugi's jewel,

He'll save the day and look cool,

Bonny Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi has a winning deck,

And a silver buckle round his neck,

He'll beat al his opponents you can bet,

Bonny Yami Yugi.

For Want of a Card

(For Want of a Nail)

For want of a card the

monster was lost,

For want of the monster

the deck was lost,

For want of the deck 

the battle was lost,

For want of the battle

the star chip was lost,

For want of the star chip

Grampa was lost,

And all for the want

of a duel monster card.

Fiddle- dee- dee

(Fiddle- dee- dee)

Fiddle- dee- dee, fiddle- dee- dee,

Yami Yugi shall marry Miss Tiri,

They went to the church

And married was she,

Yami Yugi has married Miss Tiri

Duellist Kingdom

(St. Ives)

As I was going to Duellist Kingdom,

I met a man seven items of the millennium,

Each item had seven points,

Each point had seven symbols,

Each symbol had seven meanings,

Meanings, symbols, points and items,

Who was this man I mentioned?


End file.
